knd forever
by Knd10
Summary: sector v is planning to have the best christmas break ever but when unexpected guests come they will have an even better one when they spend it with sector mc from monterey california this story has original characters please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to rachpop15 you rock

"I was missing a lot in my own pool wow" Wally said

"It's pretty amazing that you finally learned how to swim" Nigel said

"Yeah, hey where's Kuki?"

"Blah ugie boogie boogie" Kuki yelled as she sprang out of the water behind Wally

"Kuki what the crud was that for"

"I don't know I just wanted to do it"

"Well don't do it again"  
"hey anyone want drinks" hoagie asked  
"sure I'll have a root-beer"Nigel replied  
"me two me three me four me wait why are we doing this"  
"Heck if I know"Wally replied

Numbuh four numbuh four NUMBUH FOUR!"  
"Ok I'm awake kuki"  
"Finally I've been trying to wake you up for four minutes"

Why did you wake me up early

Wally it's one pm

Right I uh knew that he said dumbly as he stared up into his girlfriends eyes

And it's the first day of christmas break

That's right thanks kooks he said hopping out of bed

"Hey numbuh one are you talking to Rachel" he said right before he burst out laughing the whole team joined in Nigel blushed

"Maybe I am, ok fine I am"

Then there was a rumbling and the ceiling opened a scamper came in and landed almost hitting the snack cabinet and six kids walked out they were sector M from Monterey.

"Numbuh one how are you"

"Oh hey nick (aka numbuh 1.0 but called nick)it's been such a long time anyway why are you here?"He questioned

"Our tree house was blown up and global command stationed us here until further notice"

So how's it been with you and Rachel #1.0 asked

both the teams laughed.

#1'hahaha well let's get you into your rooms"

And sector v lead sector m to the rooms they would be sharing

And headed to the lounge were #1.0 popped halo reach into the Xbox and numbuh1, 2, 2.0 and4.0 started playing.

Meanwhile

So zoey(#3.0) truth or dare#5 asked

3.0Um truth

5Ok do you like like #1.0

3.0Um I uhhhh yes weve secretly been dating she said

3.0so numbuh 3 truth or dare

3truth

#3.0 do you like like #4  
#3yes for like ever why wouldn't I he's my boyfriend  
#5,0.6,0.9,0.10,362 wow!  
#1.0h hey guys what's up  
#4 what in the world are you doing and why are you sitting in a circle  
#3.0 truth or dare  
#1.0 cool can I play  
#3.0 well duh  
#5 ok nick truth or dare  
#1.0 dare

#5 I dare you to pick any person or object in this room and kiss it  
#1.0 ummm zoey  
and with that she stood up and they kissed when they sat back down they sat next to each other  
#1.0zoey truth or dare  
#3.0um dare  
#1.0 dare you to dance around like a monkey  
a/nokay pretty good huh anyway 5.0 is named savannah 6.0 is named Rachel hope you've enjoyed it so far

#0.6fine  
#1hey guys it is getting late lets head to bed  
5numbuh five ain't arguing with that  
1.0yeah I'm beat

3.0Ditto

1.0Alright goodnight everyone

Within five minutes everyone was asleep in their beds without a care in the world except Nigel of course he still believed that cauliflower was definitely rainbow monkey brains but little did they know that they would soon have many cares in their lives other than average teenage stuff and work in the knd

a/n ok so please tell me what you think even if its harsh this is my first story and I really want to make it awesome if you would like my custom characters to go out of the story earlier just ask but I'll need five people at least and if you are wondering numbuh 1.0 is me please read and review

knd1 is out peace


	2. chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone I really appreciate it anyway to get to the point this chapter is a bonus chapter with exclusive content please note that this chapter will only be up for another three days **** wait just kidding hahahahaha **** this exclusive content is numbuh 362.0s reports of sector v and sector mc when they are cadets 3…2…1… begin**

**File status classified**

**Composite operative: 362.0**

**File category: operative reports cadet sectors mc and v**

**Current date: classified**

**Reason for composition classified**

**Intended recipient: numbuh60.0**

**Cadet sector v**

Numbuh1

Nigel an amazing warrior he presents amazing leadership skills even when pressured upon my recent watching of his training video he demonstrated to be quick and nimble I recommend transfer to sector v and promotion to sector leader

Numbuh two

He demonstrates great pilot skills and broke the all time Knd cadet flight record I order immediate transfer to sector v as pilot and scientist

Numbuh 3

Her communication skills are amazing amongst her fellow cadets she learned the entire Morse code in thirty minutes immediate transfer to sector v

Numbuh 4

His combat skills make up for his bad reputation no matter what he is to be transferred to sector v

Numbuh 5

She is an amazing combatant when it comes to hand to hand fighting despite her sister betraying the knd she still remained strong even though she looked up to her promote to second lutienent of sector v and give medal of excellence

Cadet sector m

Numbuh 1.0

Nick demonstrates large amounts of bravery and persistence he is a good soldier and I look forward to seeing him in action transfer to sector mc leader

Numbuh 2.0

Stephen demonstrates great flying capabilities he will make a great pilot transfer to sector mc pilot

Numbuh 3.0

Zoey demonstrates great hand to hand fight capabilities transfer to sector tactical specialist

Numbuh 4.0 Andrew is a great runner and has great stamina also great accuracy transfer to sector mc tactical scout

Numbuh 5.0

Rachel is a great fighter as well as a great communicator I look forward to deploying her in the field tactical advisor sector mc

Numbuh 6.0

Savanna demonstrates great persistence and is quick and efficient in whatever she does sector mc snack and candy specialist

**Ok awesome right well I finally introduced all of sector mcs names **** I will update as soon as possible I know it was kinda short but I hope it helped introduce all the people please read and reveiw**


End file.
